Retun of the King
by Scooter12345
Summary: NOT SLASH Modern English descriptions and Shakespearean speech. Malcolm is nervous while returning to Scotland Macduff talks him through a moment his father should have been there for. If the Shakespeare turned out bad this is my first attempt at it.


**Modern English descriptions and Shakespearean speech. Malcolm is nervous while returning to Scotland Macduff talks him through a moment his father should have been there for. This the the byproduct of over studying for a Brit Lit final.**

Malcolm sat down his head in his hands. His brown hair fell over his eyes slightly and for that he was grateful, so grateful. It was dusk and most of the men were preparing for sleep. He placed his head on his knees and began to cry softly.

"How doth thou fair young Malcolm? Art thou injured?" Macduff asked.

"Afraid, more so, it is alike to the most terrible pain that ever graced me," he whispered. Macduff took him gently by the arm away from the group to spare him what the teenager might see as disgrace. The teens eyes were red rimed with tears and fresh ones were ever falling.

"Speaketh now, what doth thou feel?" He said gently sitting Malcolm on the grass next to him.

"Disgrace him will I? Help but fear I cannot, the power that of the tyrant, Macbeth."

"Mentioned pain thou didst earlier," Macduff said.

"Ay, my stomach is in the most terrible knots." He whispered as the last lights of day hit his pale restless face.

"Be this your first battle?" Macduff said.

"The first that I hath lead," he whispered. "Fear I that a good leader I wilt not be, not so good as he that foul Macbeth hath killed." Fresh tears rolled down the child like face.

"Malcolm, didst thou not mourn thy father? Didst thou not shed tears for him?" Macduff asked.

"Many hath fallen for him, but more shalt always. spoken of the death of my father to a soul I hath not. No hand to hold have I. No sort of comforts have I had," Macduff drew the teenager to his body and held him there.

"With a fellow lover of the true crown then mourn," he whispered. "Your father the true king, wish to see this day he would, leads legions this day doth his son."

"Watch me doth he?" Malcolm asked looking up to the setting sun. The stars were slowly taking their place. He laid on his back in the soft grass the clovers tickling his cheeks.

"Watch thou? Malcolm, protect and fight for thou he does. Every move thou makes't he sees." Macduff whispered lying back next to Malcolm. "Over me watches my wife and babes."

Malcolm's head turned to face him. "Life doth seem to enjoy us to torture."

"Seems so now, have faith young Malcolm, have faith. 'Tis only with suffering that thou will see life as it is meant to be viewed. Triumph comes later, it does."

Malcolm closed his eyes as a soft breeze blew over him. "Seekers of early triumph, to be made of them what 'tis ?"

"The villains be they will." Macduff stated.

"The heroes then we be?" Malcolm asked.

"Ay, courage and valor and love unmatched have we." Maduff smiled and took the teen's hand in his.

"Feel courage I doth not." He rolled onto his side trying to take deep breaths as his fears returned full force.

Macduff gently took the teens head into his lap. Siward was holding his own son and briefing him on the upcoming battle when Macbeth would be plowing through them. He would take special care if he ever got to Malcolm.  
>His breathing quickened as the thought of himself in his father's place. He was shaking and trembling in Macduff's lap but it seemed as though the older solider had seen it all before.<p>

"Alright it is to feel this way young Malcolm I judge you not," Macduff whispered.

"Be stronger though should I," He sobbed as he shoulders trembled more.

"Less judgmental should thou best, but stronger? Thou coulds't not be." He murmured gently. "When old as me men are, they still fear. Thou art young, fear now, lessen they with time."

"It doth affect me most? Why?" He'd begun to calm down slightly. His body growing weak he laid his head on Macduff's shoulder.

"Closest to the anger of the tyrant thou art." Macduff whispered as the stars littered the sky. "Hush, tis late now. A big day ahead for thou there is."

Malcolm nodded tiredly and swayed slightly upon standing. Macduff smiled softly he put Malcolm's arm about his neck and guided the young king to his blanket. He wrapped him in it and softly patted his shoulder.

"Do wonders for Scotland thou wilt." He whispered. "Wonders."

Malcolm smiled in rest the light returning to his face. A tree covered part of the campsite but over Malcolm rested the stars and their light graced his face like a halo.

"Unknown yet to a woman, covets nothing that is not thine own, and all the virtues of a king thou has't." Macduff whispered as he laid on his own blanket next to the king. "Courage, valor, hope, faith, love, dignity, and honesty. Simple honesty 'tis thine best gift, young king Malcolm." He murmured. He drew the young king closer to him as it grew colder.

When coming to wake the soldiers Ross drew close to Malcolm and Macduff. He smiled. The older man had his arm draped about Malcolm's waist and the king had his hand on Macduff's back. It seemed a sin as to wake them but they were woken and by noon they were to Birhem woods.

"Let every solider cut him down a bow . . ." Malcolm grinned. Macbeth would think the woods was coming for him. He found this rather funny and everyone did so.

Malcolm watched his back and fought valiantly. Macbeth had his eyes on him and he ducked as the sward nearly hit him. He fell backwards blocking a blow. He shut his eyes thinking it was the end of him until he heard Macduff yell.

"Let it be known that from his mother's womb Macduff was untimely RIPPED!" Malcolm lifted his trembling body from the ground and walked toward Macduff.

Macduff embraced him. "Touch the crown never again will that traitor."

Malcolm smiled and hugged him back. He addressed his army like a king.

"His father's son is he," Macduff whispered. "His father's son is he."

He flourished somewhat dramatically and with that you could see his age beneath the regalement that he possessed. His green eyes sparkled as the army followed him to Scone and Macbeth's head posted on top of the battlements.

"Grown up he has," Siward said to Macduff.

"Ay, A good king he will be," Macduff smiled. "For his father's son is he."

Malcolm shot them both a large smile that reached his eyes. He could scarcely believe all that he'd done that day, and all the same it was over and done with.  
>He paused a moment as he slipped behind and Siward respectfully slipped forward.<p>

"As your king, thank thou I must for thine help in battle. As thine young friend, thank thou and love thou I must for thou were there when many would have laughed."

Macduff smiled and put his arm around Malcolm's shoulder.

"No favors must thou ask of me my king."

"No, not king, please, Malcolm shall suffice."

"Malcolm then, happy to oblige you am I. For in your service I am."

"As a king, Not happier could I be. As a young king, more so. As a young man fatherless, heaven sent are thou."

The two embraced once more as Malcolm was crowned that evening the gathered could hear the sound of a light rain outside Scone as the parched fields were once again water upon the return of their lost king.  
><strong><br>I'm really sorry about the formatting issue for whatever reason when it got uploaded it messed itself up.  
><strong>


End file.
